


Practice First

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon figures out a different tactic for teaching Rodney how to fight, to the benefit of both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dustandroses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/gifts).



> For Fandom Gift Box 2016

Training with Rodney was amusing. He insisted on wearing padded clothing, which might lessen the impact of any blows but also restricted his movement so he was even more likely to get hit. Despite his enormous brain, which he insisted was extremely valuable, he came into his fourth practice session as if he'd never held a bantos rod in his life, recalling nothing from the previous sessions. Ronon heard the whining and blustering long before he actually appeared, and stared in amusement when he finally waddled into Ronon's domain. He had so many thick layers of protection that he couldn't even bring his arms close to his body, and could barely hold the bantos rods in the thick gloves, reminding Ronon of the movie they had seen for Team Night; the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. He grinned even harder as the door locked behind him and those blue eyes widened in fear.

As soon as Ronon made the first feint towards him, Rodney threw up his arms and both rods went flying in different directions, smacking off the walls before clattering onto the floor. He tried to retrieve them but the thick gloves and padding made it impossible to bend over and grasp them.

"Take it off," Ronon rumbled, and Rodney froze in confusion. "The padding. Take it off."

"And risk ending up bruised and-."

"Take it off."

Ronon could see fear battling against reason, and he knew which would eventually win out in this scenario. After two years on the team, and a rivalry over Jennifer that eventually sputtered out when she chose neither of them, he figured he knew Rodney pretty well. Rodney was brave and loyal, but he was not a soldier. If Ronon was to get through to him then he needed to try a different tactic. He put aside his bantos rods and moved in, reaching out to slowly grasp Rodney's arm and remove the first glove. Rodney froze in place, and that was... interesting. From the appreciative looks he often garnered from both male and female alike, Ronon knew he was... hot, but he had not suspected Rodney felt the same attraction to him. The man had always talked endlessly of various blond-haired women - Jennifer and Sam Carter in particular - but the dilated eyes and flush had not come from exertion.

Ronon knew some places on Earth had difficulty accepting same-sex pairings but Rodney had always been quick to point out that his own country was more enlightened than Sheppard's ' _homophobic military_ '. Sateda was more like Rodney's Canada in that respect, and Ronon had bedded both males and females before meeting Melena and deciding she was the one he wanted as his life partner. Jennifer had reminded him of Melena in many ways, and perhaps that was why he had been so interested in her at first, and relieved later when she chose Doctor Bentot.

In contrast Rodney was like no one he had ever met before. Loud and often obnoxious, definitely brilliant, yet both courageous and cowardly, childlike and childish. Sheppard had offered Ronon a home to match the one he had lost on Sateda - military brotherhood, rules and regulations - but Rodney and his greed for knowledge had opened his mind to a universe of possibilities. After living among the Lanteans, Ronon wanted to be more than just a soldier; more than a 'cave man' or 'Conan the Barbarian' in Rodney's eyes. He wanted to be seen as an equal but he'd not found any common ground between them... until now.

He removed the second glove and held both of Rodney's hands in his, looking deep into his eyes.

"I trust you," Ronon stated softly. "Trust me not to hurt you... much."

Rodney rolled his eyes, "And that is supposed to convince me?"

Ronon smiled. "No... but this is." 

He leaned in and kissed him, holding the kiss until the shock ebbed away and Rodney became almost pliant beneath him. It took a little more coaxing but eventually Ronon managed to remove the layers of padding, rewarding each loss with kisses and caresses that left both of them breathless, hard, and wanting. When he stepped back, Rodney looked confused as Ronon pressed the bantos rods back into his hands.

"Practice first. Then sex... If you do well."

Of course, it was child's play for Ronon to disarm Rodney time and time again, but he pulled his blows to avoid too many bruises, and reinforced each lesson by stepping up behind Rodney, pressing hard into his back and moving him through each position, hard cock pushing against the luscious ass. Eventually, Ronon decided they had practiced enough for one day, knocking the bantos rods from Rodney's hands one last time and grinding his cock against Rodney's ass while they pulled off the remainder of their clothing.

Having come to the practice room prepared to fight rather than to have sex, Ronon knew he wouldn't get what he wanted this first time - that ass. They ended up on the mat, legs entangling as each tried to find leverage as they thrust against each other. He could feel his release building, and knew from the monologue of demands spilling from Rodney that he was close too, not sure if they were competing to be the first or last to come. In the end it didn't matter as the toe-curling orgasm rippled through him, followed moments later by the warm spurts of Rodney's release between them.

Ronon decided they'd both won as he flopped onto his back, happy and sated with his muscles languid and aching in all the right ways. Despite the number of offers, he hadn't had sex with anyone since the loss of Sateda, and had almost forgotten how good it was to feel another person's skin against his skin, another's hand upon his body. He grinned when he realized neither of them had been gentle, pleasantly aware of the hand-shaped bruising from gripping each other, desperate for harder, for more, but he couldn't hear Rodney complaining.

Rodney didn't remain silent for long. "Ow!," he murmured as he stretched beside Ronon. "That was..."

"Orgasmic?" Ronon supplied, earning a glare.

"Same time next week?" Rodney asked timidly, uncertainty back in his eyes.

"Yeah... and if you manage to disarm me, I'll let you fuck me."

Rodney swallowed hard, obviously liking the idea. "And if I don't?"

"Then I get to fuck you," he replied, grinning when he heard Rodney whimper, obviously liking that just as much.

END  
 


End file.
